1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch, particularly an automated book punch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary loose-leaf book composed of a plenty of papers whose margins have a number of punched holes arranged in a predetermined spacing is formed with a spiral coil threaded through the holes.
In general, the methods to punch a book are classified into full-manual punching and semi-automatic punching: the former depends on pure manual operation which requires obvious manpower/time and is unfavorable to mass production of loose-leaf books; the latter needs a worker to insert each book into a punch, remove, collect and stack the punched book and still fails to match demands of mass production despite less time/manpower spent than that of the full-manual punching.